Doctor meet the doctors
by jessnorman567
Summary: The tenth doctor Rose and mickey are traveling around as usual and run into some rather interesting people I have moved to watt pad if you want to continue reading this and my other fan fictions you can find me there rosetyler102 is my username! See ya there!
1. Chapter 1

"You know if we hadn't been there in that school we would all be dead now. Well... Technically erased from existence but anyway."

Rose cut in, "and if I hadn't spent two days as a dinner lady you never would have figured out how to stop the krillitane" the Doctor cut in

"Yes but I was a brilliant science teacher and found out what was going on in the first place"

"And if I hadn't called you two back to earth you never would have found out about this"

Mickeys words stopped them in their tracks

"Well... The Tardis sensors would have picked it up but I'll give you that you got us there earlier"

"That makes me feel soo good please tell me you two got my sarcasm there"

And all three started laughing

I'm going to play dress up with your old clothes doctor. Coming mickey?"

"Oh I have got to see this!"

"No no wait wait wait that's MY stuff."

"Well to bad!"

And they took off running. The Doctor sighed and started chasing after them shouting "DONT YOU DARE PULL OUT SIXES!"

"Ohh look at me I'm number 4!" Cried Rose she was wearing a leather trench coat that was much to big for her a big floppy squashed looking hat and a loooooong coloured scarf that had her stumbling all over the long aisle that was the Doctors wardrobe. "Hey doctor did you get your coat inspiration from this doctor

"NO" he exclaimed clearly horrified "maybe" he said in a much smaller voice that the other two didn't catch

"oh I so believe you" Rose said and continued parading about.

"Oh My God what is this, is this the one you didn't want us to see doctor?" it was the bright multicoloured ridiculous jacket that had belonged to the sixth doctor. Mickey quickly put on the jacket and started strutting up and down the stairs like a fashion model oh I'm the sixth doctor look at me and my ridiculous clothes." Before running back up just as Rose tripped over her scarf and they both collapsed into a hysterical pile.

"Mental note deadlock this room" mumbled The Doctor "Ok that's enough I think."

"Oh no no no doctor we need to see ALL your previous clothes!"

"Honestly you two are acting like children"


	2. Chapter 2

BANG! The Tardis rocked sending all three occupants flying.

"What" said The Doctor Rose and Mickey a voice in the distance yelled out in a Scottish accent, "Doctor what have you done."

"I have no idea,"

"I told you bad things happen when you wear a trilby!"

"Trilby's are cool"

"Not on you they look bad on you. What happened to the Tardis?"

"I think you mean my Tardis" said the doctor coming up the stairs that lead to the wardrobe.

"Doctor what's happening and who is this?" asked the girl

"Ah Amy this is a time lord" Amy cut in

"But that's not possible you said you were the only time lord left"

"As I was going to say yes I am the only time lord left" Rose cut in

"but THATS not possible because The doctor is the only time lord left he has told me before..." Rose trailed off

"Ah now you're getting it" said the doctor

"Unless he is" said Amy

"A future regeneration" finished Mickey after Rose had whispered in his ear

"Ah Mickey say hi to Ricky when you see him" said the other doctor

"So which one are you" asked the doctor "future number..."

"Eleven" answered the 11th doctor

"And we have about 10 minutes before" Amy interrupted

"Wait wait wait what number are you then"

"Me oh I'm just before him apparently" said the doctor looking at the other doctor he paused then whipped out his square framed turtle shell glasses and slid them on

"Bow tie and a trilby?" Asked the doctor

"Oh don't get him started" warned Amy

"Bow ties are cool and so are trilbies but fezzes are cooler" the doctor leaned over to Rose while 11 was rambling on bow ties trilbies and fezzes

"This is what I become oh heaven help me" Rose snorted and the other doctor turned around and stared at her sadly

"Rose Tyler" he said

"Yes hello" said Rose a little creeped out she lent to the doctor and asked "whys he looking at me like that?" the doctor shrugged and made an I have no idea face

"Anyway" cried the 10th doctor interrupting the 11th speal on bow ties trilbys and fezzes "as I was saying before we have about 10minutes well... Nine now well..eight now until these two tardises blow a hole in the universes the size of" the other doctor finished the sentence

"Belgium"

"Well we had better get going then" Amy Rose and Mickey made there goodbyes and as they flashed out of sight there was another Tardis rocking BANG! And they saw it spinning off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that's certainly enough excitement for one day, I've no energy to even save a planet."

"What, does that not take energy" Rose asked shocked "all that running and stuff."

"I do it to much to notice, have you ever seen me puffed of out of breath?" asked The Doctor Rose thought for a moment. "Thinking about it no. But that's not possible it's"

"Inhuman" called mickey and all three laughed

"So where do you want to go next?" Asked the Doctor

"How about the planet Barcelona? That's where you promised to take me before and after your regeneration."

"Sounds good to me, might need some swimmers though."

"Looks like a trip to..." Said the doctor as he ran around the Tardis console flicking leavers and pulling switches

"I'm going to go down and brush up on my swimming skills! The Tardis does have a swimming pool right doctor?" The Doctor paused his running, flicking and pulling, shut his eyes tight and said

"Well now there is. Thanks for the suggestion Rose, I needed some new rooms"

"Your welcome Doctor. Now boys don't disturb a lady while she's swimming in her clothes"

"Do you not have any bathers either? Wow my companions come under prepared. Sorry I'm being rude again"

"See ya boys!" And she walked off in the direction of the pool "Hang on, Doctor where is the pool?"

"First right, turn left and keep going." Said the doctor sniggering

"Oi! You can't talk! You've been lost in your own Tardis before!"

"Hey! I had just regenerated! I couldn't even fly it properly!"

"Well that's no excuse!" And she ran off before he could retaliate

"Yeash! Girls these days!"

"Oh don't tell me, she's like that all the time."


	4. Chapter 4

"Easy now coming in for landing" called the doctor there was a few seconds of silence then an almighty bang crash and the doctor was thrown off his feet

"Oh I remember this here comes number 4" he mumbled "Rose mickey you had better get up here"

"Doctor what happened?" Called Rose as she came up the aisle soaking wet and dripping. Mickey came up soon after her an apple in one hand a glass of milk in the other

"Mickey where have you been?" Asked the doctor

"I went exploring and came across a kitchen stacked with food

"Oh even I don't know all the rooms of my Tardis!"the doctor exclaimed happily as a stranger faded into the control room

"Sarah Jane what have you touched now"

"Doctor I didn't touch anything only the things you told me to touch"

"Doctor what the Blazers happened to the Tardis?" Called harry as he flashed into being behind Sarah-Jane and the doctor

"Oh Rose mickey meet the fourth doctor"

"Who are you then" questioned the fourth doctor as he came up to the tenth doctor a weird noise started like all the air was being sucked out of the place when that finished K-9 was standing there

"Master?" He questioned

"He recognises me!" Exclaimed the tenth doctor looking estatic "for the second time in a couple of days" he mumbled quietly to Rose and Mickey they both quietly laughed

"You there what do you think you are doing with my dog unless..."

"Yes.." Said the tenth doctor

"Your one of my fans" the fourth doctor exclaimed the tenth doctor clearly expecting something else cried out

"Yes... Wait a minute no!"

"Yes yes of course you are you've got your self a model Tardis and you and your two friends are pretending to be me" at this point the tenth doctor was getting a little disappointed at the reaction he was getting

"Do you think it would be possible for your Tardis to collide and merge with a model?"he asked clearly devastated

"Wait a minute merge that would explain a lot so which one are you trying to be?"

"WHAT!"

I mean clearly your way to young to be one so which one are you trying to be?"

"Think about it"said the doctor the fourth doctors face suddenly lit up with a crazy smile

"Oh so you are me" the doctor answered

"Tardis, time lord, yeah!"

"Well then nice to meet you me" said the fourth doctor Sarah-Jane spoke up

"But doctor how can he be you?" The doctor turned to her "well you see Sarah-Jane Time Lords have this trick a way of cheating death" the he tenth doctor finished

"When we are about to die we regenerate every cell in our bodies is rewritten we change face and personality but not minds we retain our memories and our knowledge" Sarah Jane looked shocked

"Oh ok then" she said quietly "hello doctor" she said to the tenth doctor and they shook hands harry then came up to the other the tenth doctor

"Hello harry" said the tenth "we had some good times" k-9spoke up

"Masters we had better get going my sensors detect Tardis explosion in 5 minutes"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry it's been so long I had writers block please review and tell me if it sounds like the doctor from any of the chapters and please review it helps me with ideas and stuff so yeah see ya

They managed to land the Tardis in a cafe on a planet called Paris and the tenth Doctor quickly shut down the Tardis all the while he was talking at a million miles an hour.

"If we don't shut her down she'll rip a hole in the universes as I explained before." He said to Rose and Mickey.

"Oh, you might want to explain it to them" he added to the fourth Doctor pointing to Sarah-Jane and Harry the other doctor turned around and started talking to them. The tenth Doctor then turned to Rose and Mickey

"So what do you two think of my future and past regenerations" he asked

"Well let's,just say I was wondering where we were with your future self. Did you just drop us off one day tell us to live out our lives or did you pull the old security protocol one on us?" She said all this very fast

"Rose I'd watch out your starting to sound like him and that's not such a good thing!" The three started laughing that seemed to shake the other three people out of their conversation so other me you haven't even introduced me to your companions and I see you've taken after me with that coat of yours as well as the number of companions you are travelling with." His face lit up with another smile as he saw the tenth doctors reaction the companions took this as a hint to leave the two time lords to their business

"Well maybe" said the tenth "but don't tell them I said that" the other doctor laughed

"Hey can you guys here the Tardis" asked Mickey

" but we only have one well... Two merged technically what can that be" said the doctor as he said that a Tardis materialised in front of them and out stepped an older man and a young girl

" hello" said the tenth doctor as if he was talking to a child which one are you then

" oh bloody" started harry but Sarah-Jane cut him off with a quick clear of her throat

" well gentlemen out for tea I see, hang on a minute I recognise you"he pointed at the fourth doctor after a pause he said "and you I recognise both of you"


	6. AN chapter

A/N sorry I have writers block am starting a new story which I will post the prologue of ASAP sorry when I am over my writers block I will write more! Thanks all you guys who have read my story I love you all in the non creepy way!?


End file.
